Most vehicles include an adjustable side view mirror to provide a view along the side and to the rear of the vehicle. There is normally a "blind spot" which can be described as the area just forward of the view of the side view mirror and to the rear of the normal sight of the motorist. If an oncoming vehicle is in this "blind spot", which is adjacent the left rear quarter of the vehicle, the vehicle cannot be seen by the motorist, and turning out or passing can be hazardous.
Various attempts have been made in the past to eliminate the "blind spot", generally by utilizing mirrors of complex curvature. Not only are these mirrors expensive, but they distort the view, making it difficult to properly visualize the distance of the oncoming vehicle.